Beyond The Darkness
by TeaBoysGirlfriend
Summary: Ianto Jones is dead. He knows that. But why is he stuck in some sort of limbo? And will Jack ever move on? SPOILERS for CoE, and rated M, to be safe. Includes swearing and maybe sexual references later on. Janto.
1. Opening Monolouge

[Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, I am only borrowing these characters for my own entertainment purposes. I do not own Doctor Who either. Both belong to BBC. I am not making any profit from this.

A/N; Okay guys, my first story in a long time! I've had this idea since I saw Children Of Earth. I need a way to bring him back! So I came up with this. Please, constructive criticism welcome, but no flaming! I'm going to make this as long as possible, without it dragging on. So… enjoy!]

**Beyond The Darkness**

When Suzie shot herself, it was pretty bad. Then she was brought back to life and almost killed Gwen in the process. That was a little bit worse. When Suzie died again, well, no-one actually cared that much. Owen's death was a shock. Of course, he was brought back to life to get information that we needed, and, like Suzie, didn't fade back into death. At least he didn't drain Jack of his life force. Not that I think that would have mattered much. Go forward and we have beautiful, lonely, wonderful Tosh, bleeding to death after being shot by Gray and remaining calm as she told us the fate of Owen, having got trapped at the nuclear power station. He'd left us for the second time, and now Tosh was leaving us too. I think her death was the most heartbreaking of them all. Not to mention that video she had recorded in the case that she did die. As for our leader, Captain Jack Harkness? He's the man that could never die. So, naturally, when he died, you forgot about it. Except this one time. Abbadon had absorbed all of his life force, literally, and he had actually died. And that had scared the shit out of us. But Gwen brought him back to life, like a love's true kiss kind of deal, and everyone was back to normal. Well, as normal as you could be with Torchwood. I realised that with each death of friends, it was like a little piece of me had died with them. But what happens when you die yourself?


	2. Chapter 1: Death's A Bitch

**Chapter 1**

**Death's A Bitch**

Ianto Jones was dead. He knew that. He inhaled the poisonous gas that was released when the 456's tank was hit with bullets he and Jack fired. He laid on the ground while Jack held him, saying his last goodbyes. He saw and embraced the darkness and the nothingness that was death. But, if he was dead, why could he still feel? Still have emotions running through him? See images and memories of when he was alive? The young Welshman sighed and looked around at the never ending darkness once again. Anger arose him all of a sudden and it surprised him, but it didn't stop him from venting it.

"This is shit!" he raged, "If I'm not alive, I should be dead! Not stuck in some sort of fucking limbo! Not feeling, not moving, full on dead!"

It was unusual for Ianto to react like that, but he didn't care. He wanted to scream until his voice was hoarse and kick things until his legs went numb from pain. That latter wasn't an option, there was nothing _to_ kick. As for screaming, it sounded just like talking and soft talking at that. Ianto fell to the ground, his anger fading into sadness. He pulled his legs up to his body and hugged them, letting the tears stream down his face. Ianto remembered all the things he had lost over the past few years. Suzie, Lisa, that poor pizza girl, almost Gwen, Owen, Owen again and Tosh. Not to mention when Jack had disappeared. That was one of the worst things Ianto had been through. Not only because he was their boss, but Ianto was starting realise stronger emotions for the American. He didn't know how long he sat there, time not existing in this place, but after what seemed hours, Ianto wiped his sleeve over his dried tears and the ones still falling and stood up. There was nothing to do, but Ianto felt like he shouldn't just be sitting around crying. He should be finding a way to either return to the world he loved, or die properly. He hadn't been thinking long when he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him. He shook it off and looked around once more, expecting the same nothingness that he was surrounded in.

And that's when he saw him, standing right in front of him plain as day. Ianto gave a smile and shouted out. The other didn't hear him. Ianto tried again and again but each time proving unsuccessful. Eventually, the other started to fade away; presumably he was being brought back to life. Ianto tried once more, but instead of shouting, he just spoke the name, as he would if he was greeting him. That caught the other's attention, just. The other turned around, with shock and pain, with love and sorrow all written on his face. Ianto tried to reach out to him, but before he could, the other vanished before his eyes. Ianto just stared at the spot where his lover had just stood, not realising the fresh tears falling down his face.

Captain Jack Harkness gasped as he returned to life once again. He looked around, not concerned with is injury or his surroundings, and realised that the darkness had been death. Death that was supposed to be empty. Except it wasn't. He had seen the person he longed for the most. He had seen the lover that had died in his arms. He had seen someone whose death he had only just accepted. He had seen Ianto Jones.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 2: Life's A Bitch

**A/N:** Sometimes, I wonder if I'm too obsessed. Then I think better of it. Ohh, and swearing in this one.

**Chapter 2:**

**Life's A Bitch**

"Jack, are you alright? You look pale. Well, a bit more than usual," the concerned voice said, tainted with sarcasm at the end of the sentence. Jack just glared at the owner of the voice and accepted the hand that was offered to help him up.

"Thanks for your sincere care John," sarcasm flew freely from the Captain's lips, "and yes, I'm fine. It was just a bit painful. That's all."

Jack then dusted of his coat and started to walk away. He hadn't gotten far when John's hand fell on his shoulder and gripped him tightly. Jack slowly turned around, almost like it caused him pain to do so.

"A bit painful?" John didn't even bother hiding the sarcasm this time. Jack looked away.

"Please Jack. Cut the crap. I have pushed you off the roof of a very tall building, you've had a bomb explode inside of you, and you've been buried under Cardiff and stuck in concrete! How is a bullet going to be that painful?"

Emotions flooded Jack's face; most prominent out of all was anger. John knew this was going to end badly, for him, and took a couple of slow steps backwards. Jack started to yell at John, every bottled up emotion escaping in the moment.

"What would you know John? What the FUCK would you know? You haven't died a thousand times over and been brought back! You haven't lost everyone you ever loved or cared about! You haven't felt what it's like to be brought back each time, gasping for air. It's like walking over broken glass but about one hundred times worse. So don't you dare tell me what's painful and what shouldn't be!"

With his anger worn out, Jack turned away from John and walked away. He had no idea where he was going and he really didn't care. He just needed to get away.

John just watched as his former lover and working partner walk away. He sighed sadly.

"Then tell me Jack," he whispered to himself before following the other captain.

***

Hours later, according to Clom's planetary revolutions , Jack was sitting in the most respected pub on the planet, downing his fifth or sixth cocktail and picking at something that resembled a pizza. The image of Ianto still haunted around in his mind. , and it had brought him right back to the day he lost him. It was most definitely not what Jack had wanted. He tried to shake it off and put it down to the stress of working with John again, but deep down he knew that stress was not the reason. Seeing Ianto again was great, but it filled Jack with more anguish and pain. Fighting against that image, Jack decided in that moment that he needed to find a way to get the Welshman back. To get _his_ Welshman back.

While he was lost in thoughts and memories, John sauntered through the door and made a beeline for Jack's table. He sat down opposite the brooding American and whispered his name, trying to get his attention.

No answer.

John tried again and the same result. He inwardly groaned and tried once more, a lot louder.

"JACK! Dammit, look at me!"

That got Jack's attention, not to mention the locals in the pub. Luckily, they all just their eyes and went back to their drinks. Jack, however, just glared at John, a mix of anger and sorrow dancing in his icy blues.

"What? John, either tell me what you want to say, or piss off. I'm not in the mood," Jack muttered.

John shifted slightly in his seat and stared right back at Jack.

"Your right Jack. I don't know what it feels like. But please, tell me, make me understand why this death was so horrible?" his voice was a whisper.

Jack looked down at the almost untouched pizza and sighed. He looked back up at John.

"Do you really want to know?"

John nodded sincerely and concerned. Jack sighed again, a softer, sadder one this time.

"This time, when I was brought back to life, I had to leave behind Ianto."


End file.
